Malcolm Merlyn
Malcolm Merlyn (born Arthur King), was a wealthy businessman, the CEO of Merlyn Global Group, a prominent figure in Starling City, and an acquaintance of the Queen family, as well as the first season's main antagonist. He is also the husband of the late Rebecca Merlyn, the father of the late Tommy Merlyn and Thea Queen, the former best friend of the late Robert Queen, and a former friend and lover of the late Moira Queen. Biography ''Arrow: The Undertaking In late 2007, Malcolm met with a number of associates, among them Robert Queen and Frank Chen. He discussed his plan to level the Glades, with a particular device. Later, when Robert questioned him as to whether it was a good idea or not, Malcolm revealed his wife's horrible death whilst in the Glades. Malcolm visited the Unidac Industries building and eliminated Dr. Brion Markov and his team, before destroying the labs in which they were working. He sped off in his car following this. The following day, Malcolm ran in to Oliver in his company's building, while Oliver's team attempted to hack the system. Later, when Malcolm realized that Felicity Smoak has hacked into his system, he removed the device and had it hidden. When John found the empty container, he relayed this information to Oliver, who was in the process of confronting Malcolm. Oliver attempted to shoot Malcolm with an arrow, but Malcolm caught the arrow right with precision in front of his face. The two of them engaged in hand-to-hand combat, Malcolm ultimately coming out the victor, knocking Oliver out. He lifted Oliver's hood, and was shocked to discover The Hood's identity. Malcolm had Oliver tied up before he could regain consciousness. Oliver was awoken, and Malcolm explained to him why he had done what he had before leaving, awaiting the destruction of the Glades. Later in the day when Moira went public with her story, Malcolm confessed everything to Tommy, after which Tommy turned on him, Malcolm killed the cops that were sent to arrest him, and knocked out Tommy as this happened. After this he waited, geared up in his safe room, and Oliver and John soon found him. Malcolm fought them both simultaneously, despite being on the losing end. He threw a throwing knife at John and managed to escape to the roof. Oliver and Malcolm squared off on the roof, shooting arrows at each other, before engaging in hand-to-hand combat. He managed to get Oliver in a choke hold, telling him that he would soon be joined by his mother and sister in death. Oliver managed to stab Malcolm through the chest with one of Malcolm's arrows, by stabbing himself through his shoulder. Oliver rose from the ground, and after receiving confirmation from Felicity that the device was disarmed, told Malcolm that his plan had failed. Injured, Malcolm revealed he had a second device stationed in the Glades. Believing he had won, Malcolm fell on his side and succumbed to his apparent demise. Arrow: Three Ghosts Malcolm continues to privately confront Moira at the Queen household, insisting that she owes her life to him once again after he helped her in her trial. Determined to play a part in his daughter's life, Malcolm demands that Moira tell Thea of her true parentage. Moira refuses; to prove her unwillingness to compromise, and that she will no longer tolerate having to constantly fear Merlyn, Moira contacts Ra's al Ghul and the League of Assassins, informing them that Malcolm is alive. She reveals this to Malcolm, advising that he run since his Undertaking was a betrayal to the League's code of honor, and that Ra's al Ghul was delighted to learn of Malcolm's survival, so that he could personally kill Merlyn. Arrow: Unthinkable ''To be added Relationships *Oliver Queen/Arrow - Enemy. *Thea Queen - Daughter. *Robert Queen - Best friend turned enemy. *Moira Queen - Friend and lover turned enemy. *Tommy Merlyn - Son. *Ra's al Ghul - Former ally turned enemy. Appearances/Actors *Arrowverse (8 films) **''Arrow: The Undertaking'' - John Barrowman **''Arrow: Three Ghosts'' - John Barrowman **''Arrow: Unthinkable'' - John Barrowman **''Arrow: Uprising'' - John Barrowman **''The Flash/Arrow: Legends of Today/Legends of Yesterday'' - John Barrowman **''Arrow: Sins of the Father'' - John Barrowman **''Supergirl/The Flash: Duet'' - John Barrowman **''Elseworlds'' - John Barrowman Trivia *In the comics, the Dark Archer is known as "Merlyn the Dark Archer", with "The Dark Archer" being a title rather than a supervillain monicker. He is also a member of the League of Assassins. Gallery Dark Archer (Arrow).png|Merlyn as the Dark Archer. See Also *Merlyn Category:Green Arrow Characters Category:Arrow Characters Category:Arrow: The Undertaking Characters Category:Arrow: Three Ghosts Characters Category:Arrow: Unthinkable Characters Category:Arrow: Uprising Characters Category:Heroes Join Forces Characters Category:Arrow: Sins of the Father Characters Category:Supergirl/The Flash: Duet Characters'''' Category:Elseworlds Characters Category:Villains Category:Fathers Category:Businessman Category:Characters with Archery skills Category:Merlyn Family Category:Arrowverse Characters Category:Arrowverse Deceased Category:Characters with Martial arts skills Category:Arrowverse Revived